Forbidden Love
by Stardust Rose
Summary: Arthur is battling with himself, about keeping his father happy and marrying a 'suitable' queen, or following his heart and marrying lowly servant, Gwen. Meanwhile, an old friend and rival turns up and is after Gwen for himself. Full summary inside.
1. An Honourable Queen

**~Forbidden Love~  
****A Merlin Story****  
By StardustRose**

**Arthur is battling with himself, about keeping his father happy and marrying a 'suitable' queen, or following his heart and marrying lowly servant, Gwen. Meanwhile, an old friend (and rival) turns up and is after Gwen for himself. Merlin is trying to keep is magic hidden, but it's hard when another old friend turns up and challenges his heart. And what will happen when one character chooses a pauper over a prince? Why, another forbidden love, of course!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Fetch me my breakfast, Merlin!" The prince ordered his long-serving manservant, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin replied, holding back a sigh as he rushed out of the room.

"And don't forget to clean my armour!" Arthur called as Merlin hurried down the hall towards the kitchen. Sometimes Merlin just felt like slapping Arthur. But the loyal servant knew, through all the future king's arrogance, he was a kind, good-hearted soul...when he chose to be. Most of the time though, he was annoying and rude, and enjoyed nothing more than ordering Merlin around and making fun of him. It was just a good thing that Merlin had the patience of a saint.

_Sometimes I'd just love to turn him into a toad_, thought Merlin, and he knew that if he really wanted to, he could. Except nobody knew that the thin, raven-haired servant was a warlock...and Merlin knew that, if anyone suspected him of being of magical blood, King Uther would surely kill him.

At the moment, Merlin was a servant at the castle under the mentorship of Gaius, the court physician. Of course, Gaius knew all about Merlin's magical abilities, and encouraged him to practice safely and out of the eyes of anyone else. It was Merlin's duty to protect Arthur from any evil that might befall him.

Arriving back with the breakfast tray, Merlin put it on the table in Arthur's room and busied himself with shining and polishing Arthur's armour. It was the day before Arthur's coronation, and there was a lot to do.

"So are you nervous about the coronation?" Merlin tried to make conversation as he polished a piece of armour.

"Nervous? Of course I'm not nervous – whenever have I been nervous? For goodness' sake, Merlin!" Arthur scoffed.

"Okay, okay," Merlin said quietly. "I was just trying to make conversation."

But Arthur had either not heard him or was deliberately ignoring him, as he said, "You are such an idiot, Merlin, you really are."

_Thanks_, Merlin thought, almost tempted to leave a large black smear on the armour. But he knew that wouldn't help matters, so, like always, he let it go.

"I have jousting practice today," Arthur continued, "And you are going to be the dummy."

"Excuse me?" Merlin spluttered, flicking his hair out of his piercing blue eyes. "A dummy?"

Arthur grinned wickedly. "The dummy," he confirmed, as Merlin have the armour one last polish. "At the tournament grounds in half an hour. Be there...dummy!"

*

Only Arthur could go on as normal. Even the fact that he would be crowned king tomorrow couldn't interrupt his daily routine. However, he was still his arrogant, bullying self. And Merlin would, once again, be in the middle of yet another joke.

As he tacked up one of the horses, he talked to it. "I'm really starting to like the idea of turning him into a toad."

Suddenly, there was a man in the doorway to the stables. "What was that, Merlin? A toad?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing!" Merlin stammered, hiding his head as his cheeks went red. He could easily have been found out! "J-just tacking up the horse."

"Well be quick about it – practice starts in five minutes!" Arthur nodded curtly, then turned on his heel and strode back out of the stables.

Sighing, Merlin checked the girth and lead the horse out of the stable. He was just assisting Arthur get into the saddle before a messenger hurried up to them.

"King Uther requests your presence, sire," the messenger bowed to Arthur.

"Well you can tell King Uther –" Arthur began, but the messenger cut in, even though it was not custom for a servant to be so rude to a prince.

"It is very important, Prince Arthur, King Uther requests that you come immediately."

Sighing loudly, Arthur swung out of the saddle. "Very well."

As Arthur followed the messenger back into the castle, Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief. That was a lucky escape – he didn't want to be a dummy. But he did feel a bit of sympathy towards Arthur – his father wasn't very well and Arthur (and everyone else) knew he didn't have long left. That was one of the reasons why Arthur's coronation had been brought forward. He lead the horse back into the stable and began untacking the horse, but curiosity got the better of Merlin and he went back into the castle. He hurried to Uther's chamber and pressed his ear against the door. However, the sneaky warlock could only hear snippets of the conversation. He peered through a crack in the door. He could see the old king propped up in bed, and his only son kneeling before him.

"My son, I have never been able to tell you how proud I am of you," Uther said, giving Arthur a weak pat on his shoulder.

"Father," Arthur began, but Uther silenced him by holding up his hand.

"I know one day you will become a great king – greater even than me. You are my only son and I love you more than you think. Even if I only see your reign for a short time, I know you will be far greater than me," Uther whispered, trying to sit up.

"Father, rest!" Arthur cried. He was glad nobody could see the tears in his eyes.

"And I know you will marry an honourable queen," Uther continued.

Arthur's heart plummeted. "I won't let you down," he whispered, clasping his father's hand.

"What are you doing?" someone hissed.

Merlin nearly fell over in shock. "I was just...um...looking for something!"

"Through the door?" Guinevere arched an eyebrow accusingly.

"Gwen! I...um..." Merlin stuttered, trying to think of something cool and witty to say.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Gwen smiled, brushing a dark brown curl out of her eyes. Merlin was hypnotized by those beautiful brown eyes.

Together, they hurried off, chatting together. Gwen, too, was a servant at the castle. She was Lady Morgana's maid, although her mistress treated her much more fairly than Merlin's master. Merlin knew Arthur was deeply in love with Gwen. Unfortunately, Merlin also knew Uther would never approve of the match.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Gwen said brightly. "I say, the coronation will be exciting!"

Merlin nodded. "It seems strange to think of Arthur as a king, doesn't it?"

"I've always known he'd be a fantastic king," Gwen smiled, her heart beating fast. She liked Arthur a lot, but knew that social status would forbid her of ever allowing her to marry him. That Lancelot seemed to like her though...

"Goobye!" Merlin bid his friend goodbye, then decided to pay Gaius a visit. There was still plenty of time to polish Arthur's boots, prepare his lunch, clean the horses...

* * *

**_This is my first Merlin story, I hope you all enjoyed! At the moment it's off to a bit of a slow start, but I promise it'll get more interesting - with the promise of the return of an old character of the arrival of a new one, sparks will definately fly! R&R_**


	2. A Princess or a Pauper?

**Chapter Two**

"You look nice," Merlin said quietly, catching sight of Gwen who was carrying a tray of glasses.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Gwen smiled shyly back as they walked together to the grand ballroom.

It was a week after Arthur's coronation, and all week the servants had been excited about the great feast of celebration. Merlin, Gwen and the other servants had been told to wear their best clothes as kings and lords of neighbouring lands were to come and congratulate the new king. Merlin, of course, had used magic to clean up and sew his best outfit. Yes, it was a little small, but nobody would notice. All eyes would be on the nobles. Gwen, on the other hand, had taken great care to select a beautiful moss-green gown, an old hand-me-down from Morgana.

They walked in silence to the ballroom. The nobles were already starting to arrive, the carriages queueing up outside.

_It's going to be a busy evening_, Merlin thought, fighting back a sigh.

\*/

It _was_ a busy evening. All night the guests ate, drank and danced. Arthur had barely said a word, just smiled politely at the guests and nodded his head. Uther had been well enough to put in an appearance, against the wishes of his son, and spent most of his time talking to his old friend, Lord Octavius.

Half way through the evening, Arthur whispered to Uther, "I feel ill. I am going for some fresh air. I won't be long."

With that, the new King of Camelot slipped out of the ballroom and into the cool night air. He walked down to the gardens, perching on the low stone wall. Taking a sip from his goblet, he reflected back on the past few weeks. _Being a king isn't what I thought it would be like_, he mused. Everyone addressed him with his new title. Whenever he went out he constantly needed guards in case someone tried to kill him (after all, it wouldn't be the first time). He even had to wear that stupid crown indoors, where hardly anyone would see him! Worst of all, though, was his father. Talking about his 'marital future' – in other words, pressuring him to find a 'suitable' queen. Arthur knew that tonight was far greater than any ball ever held at Camelot Castle in honour of Arthur Pendragon. For it was at this ball where potential bride-to-bes were to present themselves (Arthur suspected it would be one in many).

The truth was, over the past few weeks, Arthur had come to the realisation that he was very, very much in love with someone. A servant, no less. Of course, Arthur knew there were many more beautiful, rich girls with land and titles that would happily marry him (for he knew he was quite a catch). But he knew that land and titles didn't matter to him. Guinevere was kind, caring and thoughtful – everything a queen should be. He had tried to push his feelings for her aside, for he knew nobody – least of all his father – would approve of the match. Yet he found himself unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with her.

A tear slid down his cheek. It could never be, he knew that. Yet even though he told himself his feelings were not real, it could not stop the pain he felt in his heart. Before he was crowned king he naively thought he could change it all when he was king, that once his father had passed on, everything would work out. But even when Uther had gone, the people of Camelot would never embrace a peasant girl as a queen, would never love and respect her as if she was of noble birth.

Arthur was so wrapped up in his own misery he didn't notice a figure slip through the shadows and sit quietly sobbing in the corner.

After he'd pulled himself together, Arthur decided to go back inside, knowing his father would only worry if he was outside for too long. He was just turning to leave when he heard a muffled sob. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw a hunched figure in amongst the flowerbed.

Coughing awkwardly, he called out, "Excuse me, hello? Hello, can you hear me? Umm...are you all right over there?"

When he got no reply, the king hesitantly walked towards the figure. He knew it could be a trap, and he had no protection. "Hello? I say, are you feeling all right?"

The figure – whoever it was – was wearing a thick moss green cape with the hood up. Arthur was slightly scared, but decided nothing could hurt him more than he already was. The figure raised her head and, through the moonlight, Arthur could tell by the long curls escaping from under the hood it was the very person he was thinking about...Gwen.

"Gwen?" Arthur stumbled back in surprise, his momentary surprise quickly replaced by embarrassment. Feeling his face turn red, he said, "What are doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside, serving drinks or something?"

"I'm not just a servant you know, Arthur," Gwen snapped, "I do have feelings too." Quickly remembering who she was talking to, she stuttered, "Oh King Arthur, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to be so rude. It's just...oh!" Gwen started crying again.

Arthur put his hand awkwardly on her shoulder. "There there," he soothed. "But...why are you crying?"

"It's...my...mother," Gwen gasped between sobs. "She's...really...ill. She might die if she isn't seen by a doctor."

"Well...can't you just get a doctor?" Arthur said stupidly – after all, money was no object for his family.

"I can't afford it, Arthur!" Gwen cried incredulously. "I am just a servant; where on earth am I supposed to get enough money to pay for medicine?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment, and said, "Well, I could lend you the money."

Gwen momentarily stopped crying, and looked up at Arthur, her eyes red with crying so much. "You would do that?"

Arthur nodded, and said quietly, almost to himself, "I know how hard it is to be without a mother. After all, it is my fault that your father was killed."

"I don't blame you for that, King Arthur, you know I don't. And thank you for your generous offer, but I really cannot accept."

"Why not?" Arthur asked, sitting next to Gwen, who had thankfully stopped crying and began to compose herself.

"Because you are a king! And it would seem...well...strange, for a king to help a lowly servant," Gwen said quietly, if a little sadly.

"To be honest, I don't care what people think of me any more," Arthur said decisively and, as if to emphasise the point, leaned forward and kissed her gently. Gwen kissed him back, but hastily pulled back.

"This is wrong! You're a king, and I'm just a servant! I have to go!" Gwen exclaimed, and started to run to the castle.

"Gwen," Arthur called softly, little fireworks going off inside. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "Please don't call me 'King'."

Gwen didn't reply, instead she gathered up her skirts and ran back to the castle. She didn't stop until she was inside. She collapsed onto the kitchen floors, panting. "I can't believe that just...what just..." Gwen babbled to herself. There was no denying she felt the same way. But like she said, he was a king and she was just a servant. Smiling despite herself, Gwen pulled herself together and went back to the ballroom, butterflies flying about in her stomach.

* * *

_**Sorry it's taken so long to upload, and I apologise about the length, next chapter will be a bit longer. I've had a severe case of writer's block (also known as laziness :) ). Hope you all enjoyed! I'll get started on the next chapter right now. Also, I really appreciate any kind of feedback :)**_


	3. Outlaws

**Chapter Three**

It was the following morning, and the servants of Camelot Castle were clearing up after the previous evening's festivities. Even though they were all extremely tired, the servants were chattering excitedly amongst themselves. The topic of discussion: who King Arthur would marry.

"I think Lady Isabella would be the most likely queen," said Marion excitedly.

"Oh no, it's Lady Olivia for sure," insisted another servant, Esmeralda.

"I'm not sure King Arthur would approve if he heard you talking about his personal affairs," Merlin cut in, an air of authority about him. He was clutching a breakfast tray. As he was quite a high-ranking servant he could get away with talking to the other servants like that. He also knew that if word of this got to Gwen, she would be heartbroken (he knew her secret).

"Yes Merlin," the other servants muttered, getting back to work.

On the other side of the castle, Arthur was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. The events of last night buzzed around in his head like a thousand bees. First of all, the kiss. Half of him never wanted to forget it, the other half didn't want to get his heart broken again. Then the unwanted flirtations of various hopeful queen-to-bes. It was clear to Arthur that his father preferred Lady Isabella. She was a beautiful person, with long, raven-black hair and olive skin, She was of Spanish origin, and her father was already good friends with Uther. _Very pretty_, Arthur thought, _but not beautiful like..._

He forced himself to shake off that thought just as a clumsy, heavy-footed man came crashing through the door. Jolted into action, Arthur grabbed a dagger that he always kept close in case of emergencies and was just about to lunge towards the man when he stopped.

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped, shocked but relieved. "What on earth is the meaning of this?"

"Breakfast," muttered Merlin, putting the tray on the table next to the bed. "Would the King like anything else?"

"Yes, the King would like something else," snapped Arthur angrily. "For buffoons with breakfast trays to leave!"

"Okay, okay!" Merlin exclaimed, retreating. As soon as he'd gone, Arthur collapsed on his bed and allowed a single, crystal-like tear to fall down his cheek.

\*/

"How is he?" Gaius asked, pouring some strange chemical into a big cauldron-like bowl. It was later that morning and Merlin had decided to go back to his own chambers that he shared with his mentor and court physician, Gaius, to catch up on his reading. Yesterday had been so hectic, he hadn't managed to fit in any reading at all. He was furious with himself.

"Not good," Merlin answered, not taking his eyes off the pages of a huge, dusty book about Questing Beasts. "He screamed at me to get out. I only fell through the door!"

They were discussing Arthur and his current state of mind. By now, Gaius had worked out about Arthur's feelings for Gwen, but had the sense not to mention it. "It must be hard for him, all these changes. And Uther's not being very helpful either."

"I don't understand it! I'd love to be king. All that power! And all those girls fawning around me. And you wouldn't have to worry about money ever again!" Merlin said, raising his head.

"With power comes responsibility, Merlin, you know that better than anyone," Gaius pointed out.

"Well...yes...but...Hey, have you heard about Gwen's mother? I wish there was something we could do," Merlin said sadly.

"Hmm, maybe I should see if I can help," Gaius mused. "Oh gosh, is that the time? Quick Merlin, you have to go back to work!"

Sighing, Merlin closed the book and raced out of the room and towards the stables.

\*/

"Come along Merlin. For goodness' sake, it's a horse, not a donkey!" Arthur scoffed as they rode through the forest.

"Remind me again, what are we doing out here?" Merlin asked, as his horse cantered on to catch up with the rest of the guards. Silently he wondered why he had been required to come too.

"Do you never listen to a word I say? There are outlaws in this forest and we need to drive them out!" Arthur answered, guiding his horse carefully around the rocks on the mossy ground.

"So...why am I here?" Merlin asked, almost immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Because one look at your face would drive anyone out, Merlin!" Arthur replied, and the guards laughed as Merlin went red. He knew Arthur didn't mean it – he probably just wanted someone he knew there as a source of comfort. And to poke fun at.

Suddenly, one of the guards shouted out, "Over there!" Everyone sprung into action. Merlin, not sure of what to do, hung back.

Almost as soon as the outlaws saw them, they disappeared. For a few moments, the guards and the king scratched their heads in puzzlement. Then, high up in the trees, a soft Irish accent floated down to the confused soldiers.

"Over here!"

As soon as they looked up, the man had gone. Then, from in the shadows, another voice taunted, "Can't see me!"

Before anyone could do anything, another voice called, "Watch out your Majesty!" Something whistled through the air and Merlin, who had done nothing up until this point, saw that the whistling thing was, in fact, an arrow – headed straight for Arthur.

"Look out!" Merlin shouted, leaping off his horse and knocking the king to the ground.

"Huh?" was all Arthur could say, as the outlaws disappeared far into the forest.

"You just saved my life," he finally managed. "I was wrong about you Merlin...now can you please get off me!"

\*/

"Do you know who they were?" Gwen asked Merlin as they ate supper together later that evening. Word had spread about their escapades and Arthur's near brush with death, and everyone declared that Merlin was a hero. Gwen, especially, was extremely grateful to Merlin. Unfortunately for Merlin, he had landed quite awkwardly on a sharp rock and had a cut on his arm, but apart from that everyone was fine. Gwen had wanted to see Arthur, but her confidence had betrayed her, and instead she had stayed away.

"Haven't got a clue," Merlin replied. "They sounded Irish, but I'm not sure they were outlaws. Travellers, maybe."

"Well, they're the first travellers I've ever heard of who have tried to kill a king!" Gwen said. "But I'm glad you're all okay. You really should let me take a look at your arm."

"I'm fine, don't fuss," Merlin insisted. "So how are you feeling? Is your mother any better?"

"Oh Merlin," Gwen said quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. "She's just getting worse. Ever since Father...I want to be able to afford a doctor, but I just can't. She's all I have Merlin. It breaks my heart to see her to unwell."

"Why don't you let Gaius see her?" Merlin said gently. This subject was frequently broached, but Gwen was too proud to accept charity – even though it could save her mother's life.

"Merlin, you know my answer to that," Gwen sighed, standing up. "I have to get back to work. See you later."

With that, she left. Merlin sighed. Everyone was so difficult these days!

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews guys, they're really appreciated. Things will get a bit more exciting, I promise! Working on the next chapter right now.**_


	4. The Ball

**Chapter Four**

A few weeks had passed and nothing much had happened. No more news of the outlaws had been heard, but extra guards had been stationed at the castle. Arthur spent most of his time locked in his room. Merlin was busily studying. Morgana was having strange dreams about Arthur falling in love with a servant girl, although she didn't see who. And Gwen was worrying about her mother.

Uther's health was declining rapidly, but had the strength to organise another ball after the disappointing last one. It was also because it was the king's birthday, something which everyone was excited about.

In the days creeping up to the ball, Arthur had seized the opportunity to try and convince Gwen to accept his help. One spring afternoon he cornered her on her way to the castle kitchens. It was quite embarrassing for both of them as they hadn't spoken since that night.

"Gwen, please accept my help for your mother," Arthur said, almost pleadingly. It was obvious to Gwen that he had been crying, for his eyes were had a strange red tinge. But she knew better than to ask what was troubling him.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Gwen hissed, fearing they would be spotted together. The rumours would go into overdrive.

"I know what it's like to lose a mother," Arthur said quietly. "And because it's my birthday...most people forget it is my mother's death day."

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise," Gwen gasped, forgetting to use his proper title. She rested a hand gently on his arm. "If there's anything I can do..."

Arthur smiled faintly. "You've got such a good heart, Gwen, and thanks. But I think you need the help more than I do. Now what do you think?"

Gwen bit her lip, realising this could be her mother's only chance. For once she overcame her pride and said, "Okay. But just this once!"

With that, they bid each other farewell and went about their everyday business.

\*/

The following evening, once they had finished their jobs in the castle, Gwen, Arthur and Gaius trooped down to Gwen's little cottage in the village. Gaius had offered his expertise and Arthur had offered to cover the cost, even though Gaius had offered to do it for nothing.

Once Gaius had administered the cure, he had shown Gwen how to care for the patient. After he had done that, the old physician had said he needed to go back to the castle to finish off some work, leaving Gwen and Arthur on their own.

At first it had been awkward between them. They stared at the fireplace, watching the flames flickering and the wood burning. Then, after a while, they had started to open up more. "Do you remember the first time you came to stay here?" Gwen chuckled. "You stole my bed and had the cheek to ask why I was sleeping on the floor!"

Arthur coughed. "Erm...yes...well, that was a mistake. It wasn't my fault!"

They both laughed, then the atmosphere turned quite serious. "The night in the gardens...it wasn't serious, was it?" Gwen bit her lip.

Arthur was silent. "You really have no idea, do you?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think we should be having this conversation," Gwen said suddenly, standing up. "You should go back to the castle. Uther will be wondering where you are."

"Gwen," started Arthur, but she ushered him out. He paused in the doorway. "If only our circumstances were different..."

Then, before either of them knew what was happening, they kissed.

\*/

It was the night of the ball. Whether they had been spotted that night remained unknown. _And_, Arthur thought, _I really don't care_. After all, he was king now, he could do whatever he wanted! Deep down he knew that wasn't true, and Uther had the power to take his title from him, but it was about time he embraced his true feelings. Even if it meant breaking his heart and dying inside.

"Nervous?" Merlin asked light-heartedly, already knowing the answer. He had been extremely busy; polishing chainmail, cleaning boots and mending various things. Now he was helping Arthur to get ready.

"A little," Arthur admitted, surprising Merlin, who was expecting the usual arrogant "Of course not, Merlin!"

"Really?" Merlin asked, amazed. "What about?"

"Doesn't matter," Arthur muttered, not his usual self at all. "Nothing matters any more. It feels like my life's lost all it's purpose. It feels like my heart's shattered into a million different pieces and been replaced by nothing. And if you ever tell anyone about this, Merlin, I'll break you into nothing!"

Raising his eyebrows, Merlin thought it better not to answer. Instead he help Arthur into his costume. It must be because of Gwen, Merlin thought. What else could make Arthur so miserable?

"Oh...well...happy birthday!" Merlin chirped cheerfully.

"Happy birthday indeed," Arthur muttered, "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?"

Before Merlin could reply, they heard a clatter of hooves on the cobbled courtyard outside and the first guests started to arrive. It was show time.

\*/

Half an hour had passed and Arthur was completely bored. He sat at the top table, his father next to him, drinking wine and eating. He watched yet another couple twirl across the dance floor. He watched his fellow nobles carefully. Over in the corner was Sir Frederick and his wife, the Lady Auroré. It was common knowledge that their marriage was not a happy one, more because of money and land than love. Which was the case of a lot of royals at the ball today. Arthur knew that he wanted to marry for love and not land or titles. The harder thing was to convince Uther about it. Arthur knew that Uther had had the power to give crown him king, and had just as much power to take it away.

Uther looked much healthier than he had for months. He turned to Arthur and said quietly, "So, anyone caught your eye yet? Why don't you ask Lady Isabella for a dance?"

"Well, actually Father," Arthur began, finally plucking up the courage to tell his father who had caught his eye.

"Quick! She's looking right at you! Ask her now!" Uther interrupted, looking quite excited.

"Fine," Arthur sighed, figuring out it was better to do as his father said and, after all, it was only one dance.

Lady Isabella was standing next to her father, delicately drinking out of a wine goblet. She had already been asked to dance five times that evening and had accepted, but the person who had caught her eye was King Arthur. Unlike the rest of them, he had good looks as well as a title, money and land. _And_ she could be queen!

So when Arthur advanced towards her, she felt herself getting quite excited. He bowed and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Uther watched on in satisfaction as his son danced with the most beautiful women here tonight. He had chosen a good match, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, in the corner, Gwen, who had been serving drinks, looked up and gasped in horror as she watched Arthur and a noblewoman gliding elegantly along the ballroom. She watched them for a moment before placing the tray of drinks she had been carrying on a table and fleeing from the room. Merlin, who had also been serving drinks, was the only one who noticed her leaving. And he was the only one to noticed the tears cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

_**Aw, poor Gwen! Oh well, we all know how she gets her own back :S Sorry it's a bit slow-paced at the moment, it will get a bit more exciting. Thanks to all my reviewers! Starting on the next chapter as a type :)**_


	5. Engagement

**Chapter Five**

After following Gwen from the ballroom, he found her curled up on her bed, sobbing. He had also seen Arthur and Lady Isabella, and couldn't quite believe it himself. It upset him to see one of his closest friends so upset.

"Gwen, don't cry," Merlin said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he only did it because Uther made him."

"Oh Merlin!" Gwen cried, heartbroken. "How could he! He knew how I felt about him. And then he started dancing with...oh!"

Merlin comforted her, but inside he wasn't sure what to think. He knew that this day would inevitably come, even though he had tried to persuade Arthur otherwise. Even he couldn't understand why Arthur had done this to Gwen. Surely he must've known she would be there?

"It's all going to be okay," Merlin reassured her. "These things always have a way of sorting themselves out."

Gwen smiled shakily through her tears. "Thanks Merlin, and I know you mean well, but please can you go. I need some time on my own."

"Of course," Merlin said, taking one last look at the distraught girl before going back to the ballroom, set to give Arthur a piece of his mind.

Gwen, however, stayed in her chambers, crying uncontrollably. "Why did it have to come to this?" She cried.

\*/

Just as Merlin came back to the ballroom, the dance had ended. Lady Isabella returned to her parents, feeling smug as her friends crowded round, trying to get details. Arthur was just walking back to his table when Merlin cornered him.

"I need to talk to you," Merlin hissed, trying to stay rational and keep the anger out of his voice.

"Not now, Merlin," Arthur said, but Merlin stopped him.

"It's about Gwen," Merlin snapped, trying not to lose his cool in front of the nobles.

"Guinevere?" Arthur repeated, bemused. "Let's talk outside."

Once they had got to the balcony, Merlin glared at him. "Gwen, my friend, is in her chambers, crying, because she's just been watching you dance with some noblewoman!"

Arthur blinked in confusion. "But I didn't want to," he began. "Father made me. I was just about to tell him – "

"Well that's not how she saw it! Now you'd better do something, otherwise you'll lose her for good!" Merlin said, worrying that what he'd just said could be true.

\*/

"Do you know where she is?" Arthur asked as Merlin came with his breakfast. It was the morning after the ball, and Arthur was very worried. He'd only wanted to please his father, and yet he seemed to have driven Gwen away. Even Merlin – his servant, no less – seemed to be annoyed with him.

"Nope," Merlin answered, slamming the breakfast tray on the table. It wasn't like him to take 'sides', but Gwen was his friend and was too nice to be treated badly.

"Oh, not you as well," Arthur scoffed when he sensed Merlin's mood. "The thing with you is – "

Before he could finished, Merlin cut in. "The thing with you is, you're too stupid to notice what's been there all along!"

Arthur opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but Merlin had already flounced out through the door.

"Temperamental – " Arthur started, but was immediately silenced when he heard a carriage pull up outside. "What in the world..."

Outside in the courtyard, six pure-white horses pulled a golden carriage. The crest of Lord Percival, Lady Isabella's father, was engraved on the door of the carriage. He watched as Lord Percival stepped down from the carriage, followed by his wife, Lady Carmen and their daughter, Lady Isabella.

Lord Percival himself was a bumbling, disorganised man who was quite tubby and had a thick red beard. His wife, on the other hand, was raven-haired Spanish beauty, at least ten years younger than him. At first glance it seemed Carmen was only interested in money, but it was obvious to all who knew them they were very much in love. Luckily for Isabella, she took after her mother.

Arthur watched in surprise as the three walked into the castle. _Must be to talk with Father,_ Arthur thought, _but why would Isabella be with them?_

There was a knock at the door. A court messenger bowed to his king and announced, "King Uther would like the company of King Arthur immediately."

Arthur nodded, and when the messenger had gone, changed as quickly as he could. _Gosh, dressing oneself was quite tricky without the help of a servant_, Arthur thought.

Hobbling down to Uther's best guest meeting hall with his bootlaces undone, Arthur knocked tentatively. Whatever Uther had to tell him, it was obviously going to be important.

"Come in," Uther called. Once Arthur had entered the room, he had quite a surprise. For sitting at the table, looking quite at home, were Lord Percival and the Ladies Carmen and Isabella. Arthur smiled at the guests.

"Now, my son, you have had two chances of meeting a potential bride, and you seem to be reluctant to choose. So I have decided to choose for you. Percival and I have spoken, and it is arranged that you and the Lady Isabella will be joined in marriage," said Uther coolly, refusing to look at his son. As expected, Arthur did not react rationally.

"No! You cannot, father, please! Give me more time, I promise I will marry," Arthur cried desperately.

"It has already been arranged," Uther said calmly.

"I have already found someone!" Arthur said pleadingly, knowing that if he was ever to tell his true feelings, he had to do it now.

"Oh?" Uther raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Arthur glanced at Lord Percival, who was now looking rather confused. "Maybe it would be better to talk in private."

"What is the meaning of this, Uther?" Lord Percival had now found his voice again and was not happy with being made a fool of. "There is someone else?" Lady Isabella looked devastated. It looked as though she would have to marry that gormless Sir Golaheid after all!

"Could you just give me and my son a moment please?" Uther laughed nervously. "I promise you, this is the first I've heard of it!"

Whilst they left their guests chattering angrily amongst themselves, Uther and Arthur went into a private chamber. "What is the meaning of this?" Uther spat angrily.

"I cannot marry Isabella," Arthur insisted. He saw Uther's expression. "Please Father! Why are you doing this to me? You never married Mother for money or land!"

"Don't you see, boy! This isn't about me. It's about you, and what's best for your kingdom. One day, you will need a strong queen to help you rule. You cannot marry just anyone! And as you clearly have no idea of who you love, it's up to me to make sure you don't ruin everything!" Uther said, his expression softening slightly. "I made bad decisions, bad choices. I don't want you to do the same."

"Father, I really appreciate it, truly I do, but...oh, there really is someone I love. She kind, and beautiful, and loyal and caring. She's my true love, Father," Arthur said, tears brimming in his eyes.

Uther laughed in surprise and delight. "Well, who is it, son? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Arthur took a deep breath, his heart thudding. It was now or never. "Her name is Guinevere, and I didn't tell you sooner because she's a servant."

* * *

_**Aw, poor Gwen. And poor Arthur! Will Uther make him marry Isabella? Or will he show mercy? Find out, only in the next chapter! I'll update as soon as possible but I'm going out for dinner now so I'll probably update tomorrow. Hope y'all enjoyed! Keep those reviews coming!**_


	6. An Ultimatum

**Chapter Six**

Uther was speechless. "A s-s-servant! In this castle! How? Why?"

Arthur sighed. He was trying to keep as quiet as possible so Lord Percival wouldn't hear them. He knew that if this got out they could be the laughing stock of Albion! It was hard enough confessing to his father, but if word spread, he dared not think of the consequences.

"Father, please," Arthur tried to hush him. "Please don't make me marry Lady Isabella. I'll do anything, anything at all. Please, just don't make me."

Uther thought for a moment. "Hmm...anything, you say?"

Nodding, Arthur felt a rush of hope. "Anything."

"So you love her enough to give your crown for her?" Uther questioned, not looking his son in the eye. He didn't have time for fooling around. If his son really was 'in love' with a servant, he must act fast. He feared an ultimatum was the only way to wake Arthur up from his silly romantic thoughts.

"My...my crown?" Arthur exclaimed, trying not to show any sad emotion, which he feared would make his father even more angry. "Father, you can't possibly expect me to – "

"Well I am," Uther growled, getting more and more worked up. "You can choose between this...servant, whom you _think_ you love, or your kingdom, your title, your crown."

Hearing the sarcastic way his father said 'think' was enough to send Arthur over the edge. Before he could stop himself, a tear formed in his eye. "You cannot make me choose. You will not make me choose! Not now. Not ever."

Staring at his only son, his pride and joy, made Uther feel a stab of remorse. For the bad decisions he had made, for the regretful choices he had chosen. He wondered if it had all been in vain. _It's all my fault_, Uther thought. _If he had a mother around, if I had been a caring father, we would not be having this discussion now_. Uther's blood ran cold when he had made his son choose between true love and his duty, but it was a decision that had to be made. He could not have both.

"You must," said Uther gently, placing a hand on his son's arm, trying to comfort him. "For your kingdom."

"For my kingdom," Arthur said out loud, suddenly jolting him from his trance. "I have to choose for my kingdom. I choose...I choose my kingdom."

Knowing he had made the biggest mistake of his life, Arthur knew that his fate had been sealed. He had lost Gwen forever.

\*/

"You're the biggest prat I've ever met," Merlin fumed later that evening, once Arthur had told him what had happened. It had been a long day, it seemed like it had gone on forever. It had been arranged that Lord Percival and the Ladies Carmen and Isabella would stay at the castle overnight, to make the marital preparations. They would be dining together that night, and the following evening another ball would be held to honour their engagement.

After Arthur had made his choice, he ran back to his bed chamber and had refused to come out, only letting Merlin in to give him his afternoon snack. At first he had ignored his servant, preferring to stay staring at the ceiling. He refused to eat.

"What's the matter with you?" Merlin had asked, softening a little. "You can't feel worse than Gwen."

At the mention of her name, Arthur shook his head. "Oh, I do."

Once Merlin had managed to coax the story out Arthur, he stared at the king dumbfounded. "He made you choose?"

Arthur nodded miserably.

"Well...you should have chosen Gwen! That's what I would have done anyway," Merlin said quietly, finally realising how hard it must be for Arthur, whom he knew had always been brought up to honour his kingdom.

"It's not as simple as that, Merlin," Arthur replied, trying to stop crying. It would do nothing for his reputation. "And now I have to marry Lady Isabella."

Merlin thought for a moment. "Well...that's not so bad. She could be a lot worse."

"I know that, but she's not...Gwen. Oh Merlin, I don't know what to do. What should I do?" Arthur despaired. "I know I've made a huge mistake, but Father...oh, I don't know!"

"If you're having second thoughts, you need to tell Uther...I mean, King Uther, as soon as possible, before it's too late," Merlin reasoned. "If he truly cares about you, he'll let you have Gwen and your kingdom. And, if all else fails, you can always live with me and Gaius."

"Thanks, Merlin!" Arthur laughed quietly. "You know, you're actually a very good friend. But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will make sure you're life is a living hell. Even more than it is now!"

Merlin, elated that Arthur had referred to him as a friend, laughed. "I'm sure it's just the shock speaking."

With that, he left the king on his own, knowing that his King's kingdom meant more to him than love.

\*/

It was late, and Merlin was still awake, reading about some mythical creature of the Old Religion made from clay that could only be destroyed by fire and wind. He was tired, but couldn't get to sleep because he was trying to work out what was best for Arthur and Gwen. Maybe if he could talk to Uther and explain how much they loved each other...

Suddenly, he heard a soft thud outside, followed by someone muttering loudly. Merlin, used to mythical beasts frequently coming to Camelot to try and kill Arthur, narrowed his eyes and looked out of his bed chamber's small window. There, on the lawn, a figure was running across the grass. Unusual, Merlin thought. Most people try to get into the castle, not run away from it...

Curiosity getting the better of the young warlock, Merlin crept out of his chambers and followed the mysterious figure. He didn't bother to pick up a weapon, his magic was more powerful than any mortal weapon. The figure had disappeared into the stable block. Merlin waited and watched from behind a barrel for the figure to come back out.

He didn't have to wait long, for the figure seemed to know what was doing. He led the horse outside and mounted. From the light given off by the moon, Merlin could faintly see the blonde hair...He gasped. "Arthur..."

Once Arthur had galloped off, Merlin tacked up his horse in record speed (using a bit of magic to hurry things along) and raced off after Arthur.

_Why on earth is he going into the forest?_ Merlin thought. _And what is he going to do?_ Suddenly a terrible thought came to Merlin. What if Arthur, King of Camelot, was magic? After all, he had been made by magic.

Luckily Merlin didn't have to wait long to find out. Arthur had led him to a big lake. Merlin realised it was the same lake as he had hidden the sword Excalibur in. Merlin stopped a few metres behind him, dismounting from the horse and hiding in a bush. Merlin could hear Arthur crying loudly and repeating over and over, "Why did it have to come to this?"

A few minutes passed like this, with Arthur staring vacantly out at the lake. Then, Merlin's heart stopped. He finally realised what Arthur was going to do. And he had to stop him.

"No!" Merlin screamed, racing to his master's side in an instant.

"What the?" Arthur exclaimed, turning to see Merlin running to hi. He blinked. What was Merlin doing? Had he followed him? His servant looked possessed.

"Don't do it, please!" Merlin gasped, grabbing Arthur's wrist.

Arthur shrugged it off, shocked. Why did a servant think it was acceptable to touch a prince? "What are doing, you crazy..."

Blushing, Merlin realised his mistake. Unable to think of something else to say, he admitted, "Well...I thought maybe... the stress..."

Arching an eyebrow, Arthur knew what was coming. "Oh?"

"I thought perhaps you had come here to...drown," Merlin muttered, looking at the floor. Even as he said it, he knew it sounded ridiculous. Arthur wouldn't do that. His love for Gwen was only equalled by his love of his kingdom, and Merlin knew Arthur, King Arthur the Great, would go down in history as one of the greatest kings Albion had ever had. He would never risk his kingdom for anyone. It was his destiny, as the Great Dragon had once said, as it was Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur.

"What...Merlin, have you been spying on me?" Arthur spluttered, feeling annoyed but also quite amused by Merlin's wild imagination.

"No...no!" Merlin stuttered, eyes wide. "I just noticed you had left and I thought you were in danger...anyway, shouldn't I be asking the questions? Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"I just needed some air," Arthur said quietly. "I needed time for myself. Time to decide what's best for everyone involved. And I have decided that I must put my kingdom first. It was what I was born to do and I cannot let anyone down. One day Guinevere will find someone she truly loves, perhaps a farmer or a blacksmith or even a stable boy, and I will be happy with Lady Isabella. Father will be happy, the people will be happy. Please respect my decision, Merlin, and do not try to change my mind."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a long time before he finally spoke. "If you think that is the best course of action then so be it. It is none of my business anyway."

Arthur smiled to himself and took one last, long look at the peaceful, tranquil lake before standing up. He mounted his horse and waited for Merlin to join him.

"It's so peaceful here, I can see why you came," Merlin said quietly as they cantered through the forest, back to Camelot.

When they arrived back it was starting to get light. Merlin started untacking the horses. Arthur started to walk back to the castle, but stopped and turned back to Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, running a hand through his wind-swept blonde hair.

"Yes?" Merlin looked up.

"Thanks."

* * *

_I've decided to update this chapter because Arthur seemed a bit off-character. So this is the new, updated, hopefully better chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is really appreciated, and don't hesitate to write constructive critiscm. Let me know what you think! I'm going to re-write chapter seven too, so let me know what you think of that. Thanks Mwanamke!_


	7. Confession

**Chapter Seven**

Morgana had been having one of her nightmares. She had dreamt that Arthur had been dragged to a lake by knights, on Uther's command, and drowned. Once she had woken up, screaming and crying, Morgana insisted on seeing her adopted brother.

"Arthur...Arthur," Morgana muttered, trying to get out of bed.

"You must stay in bed my lady, Arthur is quite all right. You were just having one of your nightmares," Gwen soothed, giving Morgana a goblet of water. "Hush now, and rest."

Trembling, Morgana went back to bed, but didn't let herself sleep again, for fear of having the same dream. As soon as the first rays of the morning sun bathed the castle in a warm glow, Morgana wrapped a shawl around herself and ran to Arthur's chambers, ignoring Gwen's pleading calls.

"Arthur," Morgana gasped, throwing the door open. "You're okay!"

Arthur, who had been awake for what seemed like forever, had been quietly musing over the previous night's events and deciding when the best time to tell Uther would be, almost fell out of bed in shock. "Morgana? What are you doing?"

"Oh Arthur, I'm so glad you're all right!" Forgetting about protocol, Morgana hugged Arthur in relief. Her dream had been so vivid, she had truly believed Arthur had been killed.

"Well of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be?" Arthur tried to shrug Morgana off, afraid of anyone seeing their embrace. "You're crying!"

Sniffing, Morgana finally let go. Arthur was secretly pleased she cared. Regaining her composure, Morgana said regally, "Yes, well, I presume we shall see each other later. Good day."

And as he watched her leave, Arthur saw a plan beginning to form in his head.

\*/

After their strange encounter earlier that morning, it seemed to Arthur that Morgana seemed to be avoiding him. He couldn't blame her. He, too, was slightly embarrassed, and very confused. Maybe she had heard of his engagement to Lady Isabella and was secretly jealous. Arthur smiled to himself, feeling quite smug.

Uther had decided that he and Arthur would join their guests for breakfast. Everyone in the castle seemed to think it a very good match. Arthur was glad that his people had warmed to Isabella. It would also be a good thing to have an alliance with Spain.

As he walked to the breakfast hall, Lady Isabella walked towards him. She had been secretly watching and waiting for her fiancée so she could have an excuse to talk to him. The Lady Isabella was undeniably beautiful, Arthur noticed. Today she was wearing a stylish purple floaty gown and her thick raven hair in a complicated twist. She smiled at Arthur.

"Oh, it is such an honour to be engaged to a man of your status, sire," Isabella said charmingly, curtseying.

Arthur, not knowing what to say, merely replied, "Yes, indeed."

They entered the breakfast hall together. One of the servants, who had been placing a bowl of fruit on the table, gasped quietly at the sight of the newly engaged couple, who made quite a handsome sight.

"When I become queen I see I shall have to make a few changes," Isabella said, sitting down. "The first one being, no servants to work in the same room as royals are in. It is not done at my home, Oesdy'r Castle, and I intend to see that it does not occur here. It is so vulgar, don't you think?"

Arthur coughed. "Well, we have never had a problem with the servants before. They know their place, and they are just doing their jobs."

"Hmm," Isabella replied, clearly dissatisfied. Her fiancée may not have a problem with it, but there would be changes, and they would listen to her.

Once Uther and Lord Percival had entered the breakfast hall, Arthur stood up. "Good morning, Lord Percival, Lady Carmen. May I say it is an honour to be engaged to your daughter."

Smiling proudly, Sir Percival puffed out his chest. "The pleasure is all mine, King Arthur."

Uther, pleased that Arthur was finally behaving like a powerful king, smiled. "Shall we start with the marriage preparations?"

\*/

"He did what?" Gaius gasped, his eyes wide with shock. He had listened in silence as Merlin had told him about Arthur's escapade in the forest the previous night. The old physician knew how dangerous it had been for Arthur, not only if Uther found out, but also if an enemy had located him.

Merlin nodded, eating his porridge. "I must keep a closer eye on him. After all, it's not like I can turn to Kilgarrah for help now, is it?"

Kilgarrah, or the Great Dragon, had forced Merlin to release him. After he had been released he tried to destroy Camelot in a rage, but after Merlin had shown mercy to him by not slaying him, the Dragon had flown away, vowing to be reunited with Merlin one day. The young warlock was not sure when that day would arrive, or where he would go to ask for advice on defeating an enemy, should the opportunity ever arise.

"Merlin, you must promise me something," Gaius said seriously.

Merlin looked up. "What is it?"

"Don't go meddling in business you have no right to meddle in," Gaius warned, before turning back to his large cauldron-like pot and sprinkled some red herbs into it.

Merlin, not sure what his wise mentor meant, decided to heed his warning. After all, nobody listened to him anyway, so he didn't know how he would get the chance to meddle in business he had no right to meddle in.

\*/

Arthur had decided to be professional about his engagement. Luckily there was always a distraction, so he didn't have much chance to feel sorry himself – not that he wanted to feel sorry for himself, of course. He was either at jousting practice, or being congratulated by servants or peasants. But it was most distressing when Lady Carmen and her ladies in waiting approached the king and tried taking his measurements for his wedding costume.

"What sort of material would you like?" Lady Carmen asked as they took his measurements. She was clearly enjoying this even more than her daughter!

It had also scared Arthur when he met Lord Percival on the balcony, when Arthur was trying to find somewhere to escape to, and Percival shook his hand, actually crying. "It pains me to lose a daughter, but enlightens me to gain a son."

Desperately trying to escape, Isabella managed to track him down. "Now, I was thinking, I want the ceremony to be a private affair, so I only want to invite ten guests from Spain, all the Lords, Ladies, Kings and Queens from neighbouring lands, and of course you will want your knights there. I also couldn't choose between my many friends who would be my bridesmaids so I have chosen my eight closest friends to be bridesmaids and only four flower girls, in addition to two maids of honour. Oh, and did I mention I want no servants or villagers in either the engagement ceremony or marriage itself. What do you think, my love? My love?" Isabella whittled off the list she had made and was now looking at Arthur expectantly.

"No...no servants?" Arthur repeated after a moment, his head spinning. His mind was so numb with details he wasn't sure what to think. "Whatever you feel necessary, my lady."

\*/

The engagement party was in full swing. The villagers milled about outside the castle, listening glumly to the sound of laughter and music from inside the castle. It had always been custom for the peasants of Camelot to be invited to the King and future Queen's engagement ceremony, where the peasants would present the Queen with home-made gifts of flowers, fruit and cloth. Instead, they had been told by the guards who had been stationed at the castle that under no circumstances were any peasants to be allowed into the ceremony, on orders of the Lady Isabella.

"I don't think I like the new Queen," one girl whispered to her mother. The girl was clutching a bouquet of hand-picked flowers and had been so excited when the ceremony had been announced. Now the peasants waited outside, cold and miserable, and totally unimpressed by their new Queen.

"Shh!" Arianna, the girl's mother, hushed her child. She did not want to be accused of treason, which she was almost certain would happen. Instead, the guard merely looked away, silently agreeing with the child.

Inside the ceremony was getting into full swing. Uther and Lord Percival chatted together as they drank wine and told bad jokes. Lady Carmen could be heard boasting to her friends that her daughter's wedding would be "The best in all of Albion!" Isabella was laughing with her friends in the corner. She could tell they were obviously extremely jealous of the match, and was excitedly telling them all about her plans for changing Camelot Castle.

"It's in dire need of an uplift, and they'll thank me for it one day!" Isabella drawled as she saw the jealous glances her friends gave each other. She smiled to herself. One day she would be Queen of all of Albion!

The King himself hadn't been seen since that morning. He was still in his chambers, his mind spinning. In fact, he had been sleeping all afternoon. Merlin had had quite a shock when he first registered the scene before him. Arthur sprawled out on his bed, wine goblet in hand, his eyes firmly closed as if to shut out the whole world. And snoring very, very loudly.

"Wake up!" Merlin had said. Nothing. He tried shaking him. He tried clapping his hands together. In the end he had screamed "Arthur! Wake up you lazy old – "

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, finally stirring from his deep sleep. "A lazy old what?"

Merlin didn't bother replying. Instead he said, "Come on! It's your engagement ceremony and everyone's wondering where you are!"

"My engagement ceremony?" Arthur shouted, a little louder than necessary. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I tried!" Merlin replied, pouring some water into a bowl and throwing a flannel at Arthur. It landed on Arthur's face. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle. He started throwing together the king's engagement costume, urging him to hurry up.

Once Arthur had finally got ready, Merlin filled him in on what he'd missed. He told Arthur all about the abomination with the peasants. "And so they're outside, waiting for their king, wondering why they've been banned from their own king's ceremony."

Eyes wide with shock, Merlin could tell Arthur was clearly disgusted with the way Isabella had treated his people. "How...why...she had no right to deny them that privilege! She said she was going to make changes, but this..."

"Actually," Merlin pointed out, trying to shock Arthur into action, "She had every right. She's you're queen."

They were right outside the ballroom now. Arthur had enough strength to stop himself from shouting. "But she's not my queen... Yet..."

"Well, it's a bit late now," Merlin said seriously, throwing open the ballroom door.

Arthur nodded and strode into the ballroom, his head held high. The nobles who had been dancing paused to bow or curtsey to the King of Camelot. Uther's face was like thunder. Arthur noticed, but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Father," Arthur greeted Uther, sitting down next to him and taking a long gulp of wine.

"Where in the world have you been?" Uther growled, spit flying from his mouth. This was not a good sign, Arthur noted.

Calmly as he could manage, Arthur replied, "Resting in my chambers. It is all a bit overwhelming."

Lord Percival, remembering how he had felt at his engagement ceremony, said sympathetically, "It is a bit overwhelming, but you'll get used to it.

Slowly realising Isabella's true intentions, couldn't quite believe his fiancée and father-in-law-to-be were related. Lord Percival, although bumbling, had a kind heart and was quite a good leader. Isabella, however, was scheming and seemed to only want a crown. Arthur felt queasy. Could he live with someone that his people did not approve of?

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion outside. At first, Arthur thought it was the villagers, upset and offended that they hadn't been part of the ceremony – or even that they had been acknowledged. Then he realised that, although the well-wishers were offended, they wouldn't dare to break into the castle – which sounded like it was happening right now. There was a loud yell. All the nobles in the room turned and glided to the large windows, trying to see what was going on.

Arthur glanced at Isabella. His fiancée looked terrified. He felt a stab of sympathy towards the girl and stood next to her in reassurance.

"It's okay, my love," Arthur said, the words not sounding like they were coming from him. "No harm will befall you whilst I am here to protect you."

Lady Isabella, who was trembling slightly, said nothing. Instead her large, deer-like eyes were firmly fixed on the door.

The six knights who had been guarding the castle marched into the ballroom. Two knights were dragging a young man, dressed fairly respectably, behind them. They threw him rather roughly onto the ground in front of Arthur.

The man was trembling slightly, but looked up and defiantly stared Arthur straight in the eye. Arthur took in his matted brown hair and small cut underneath his eye. Then the man looked at Isabella and smiled. Isabella bit her lip anxiously, glancing first at Arthur, then at Uther and Percival.

"Do not smile at my fiancée," Arthur growled, suddenly feeling protective over his wife-to-be. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name," the young man said in a clipped voice, "Is Emoro. And your fiancée happens to be my love."

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the new, hopefully better chapter seven. What a cliff-hanger! Emoro is in fact an anagram of Romeo, which I thought seemed fitting for end of the chapter. Once again, thanks to all my loyal reviewers. The reviews are really appreciated, especially as they help improve my writing, which I'm always striving to perfect. Feel free to add your own review._**


	8. Proposal

**Chapter Eight**

"How dare she make a fool of me!" Arthur bellowed, throwing open a door and sending two half-asleep guards sprawling. He looked down at them in disgust before continuing to rant. "_Emoro_! Is he a king? Is he as good looking as me? _No_! How dare he come charging into _my_ engagement ceremony and steal _my_ fiancée?"

"Sire? I was under the impression you didn't want to – " Sir Leon began timidly before Arthur raised a hand to silence him.

"Oh shut it, Leon!" Arthur snapped, looking for something – anything – that he could destroy. And Sir Leon's face seemed like a contender. He had never be so embarrassed, so ashamed, in all of his life. Not even when that scrawny Oliver boy defeated him in a sword fight when they were eight. To think, this was supposed to be his engagement ceremony! In front of his friends – in front of his rival kings. At least it had happened now, rather than the actual wedding ceremony. Now that would have been beyond awkward.

As soon as he reached his chambers he shut the door in Leon's face (making a mental note to apologise tomorrow at jousting practice) and peeled off his daft engagement robes before collapsing onto his welcoming bed and burying his face in his pillow. It seemed that the world was out to get him – and he didn't like it one bit. He was still fuming when Uther tripped over the rug on the bedroom floor.

Arthur, thinking it was his hopeless manservant Merlin, turned his head to say something sarcastic, but realising it was his father stood up straight, his blue eyes staring at the floor. "Please don't –"

"I wasn't going to," Uther said, his tone surprisingly soft. He motioned for the guards to close the door. "All I was going to say was that I'm sorry."

Arthur looked at him incredulously. Uther _never_ said sorry to anyone. Ever."Excuse me? I think I misheard you. I thought you just said that..."

Uther smiled faintly. "You heard right – and don't ask me to repeat it. I realise now that, in my haste, I compromised your welfare. For that, I apologise. I must admit, I didn't find love in the most...traditional way. All I want is for you to be happy. I want you to love someone and be love back. Even if it is with a servant."

"Guinevere is noble of heart," replied Arthur, slightly annoyed, as he didn't like his father referring to Gwen as if she was beneath them just because she served rather than was served.

"Be that as it may be, but I don't want her to break your heart. Then again, you must make your own choices. I won't be around forever, so you can marry whomever you choose. Promise me one thing though, Arthur," Uther began, smiling slightly. "Don't turn her into another Isabella."

And the two kings of Camelot, one good, one bad, laughed together for the first time in a decade.

\*/

Whispers passed from person to person throughout Camelot of the engagement ceremony. Merlin had found out that Gaius heard from his friend Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court genealogist, that Emoro and Isabella had eloped to Emoro's native Scotland. Of course, there were many dramatised stories – that Emoro had fought terrifying dragons and travelled over a thousand miles through sun and snow to find his long lost love. Others had claimed that they had killed themselves with a dagger so they could be together, forever.

This news had Gwen much happier and she went about her duties with a new spring in her step. Humming quietly to herself as she carried a basket of washing to be hung out, she didn't notice a figure sneaking up behind her. After he'd made sure nobody was looking, he said loudly, "Someone's in a good mood."

"Oh Arthur!" Gwen sighed, dropping the washing basket and throwing her arms around Arthur's neck. He smiled, the smell of sweet roses and honey wafting from Gwen's curly black hair. "I'm so glad she's gone!"

"So am I – although perhaps not quite in the same fashion as she did. It was all rather embarrassing," Arthur said, breaking their embrace.

"Oh, of course, I didn't mean –" Gwen mumbled hastily, but Arthur put a finger to her lips.

"My father's given his blessing – sort of," Arthur smiled, his voice barely above a whisper. His heart was thudding. Would she accept his proposal?

"His blessing? I don't understand...what do you mean Arthur?" Gwen tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowed in confusion. What on earth was Arthur talking about?

He laughed. "Gwen – we can marry! Well, when my father..."

"I understand," Gwen said softly. "Arthur, that's...I can't believe it! I mean...what changed his mind? Oh, it's all worked out in the end!"

Arthur wasn't sure what changed Uther's mind, but there was thing he was sure of. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gwen.

A guard was approaching, so Arthur gave Gwen a swift peck on her cheek before giving her one last smile before disappearing down to the courtyard.

Gwen watched him go, expecting her stomach to be full of butterflies. But strangely, it was empty.

\*/

A year had passed, and a lot of things had changed in Camelot. First, Morgana had abandoned her kingdom – after a failed attempt at queenship – and chose her alliance with her sister Morgause. It hit Arthur hard that his actual sister had left him, but it had been even worse for his father – who had slowly lost his mind and subsequently passed away on a peaceful autumn day.

Arthur, meanwhile, had proved himself a great leader – and an even better fighter. Soon he had conquered land and armies, and had quite a name in these areas. Of course, every hero needs a sidekick, and of course Merlin had stayed at Camelot, learning from Gaius the art of being a physician, and he was getting better by the day.

Gwen had continued quietly her duties, looking after her father's house and also continued her courtship of Arthur – in secret, of course. The only person who knew, was Merlin. He was honoured that they trusted him enough.

It was a clear spring day; a cool breeze blew gently through Camelot and the day promised to be uneventful. King Arthur was looking through the window, surveying his kingdom. _His_ kingdom. He smiled, a warm glow shooting through his body. His people loved him, he was a great fighter and knights were proud to serve him. _But there's something missing_...Arthur stared morosely out at the sleeping village.

"Right," Arthur said decisively to himself. "Today is the day that I ask her to –"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Merlin chirped, grinning from ear to ear. He placed down the breakfast tray onto the carved wooden table.

"Oh, really," Arthur scoffed at his servant. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Merlin? So would you care to tell me why you're so cheerful on this boring spring morning?"

Merlin watched as Arthur peeled a shiny green apple's skin with a gold, jewel-encrusted dagger. Merlin couldn't help noticing that the sapphire matched his eyes exactly. "No reason."

"Hmm," Arthur grunted non-committally. "Well, let's just say today's going to get much more exciting."

"Oh...you're planning to take over yet another kingdom. Honestly Arthur, everyone deserves a break," Merlin said wistfully, wishing he could have just one day off. Then he added, "Even arrogant, supercilious prats like you."

"Don't you ever tire of you're own voice," Arthur rolled his eyes, then finishing his breakfast, reeled off a list of chores he wanted doing before lunch "or else".

Merlin sighed. Sometimes a wizard's work was never done.

\*/

His heart was thudding so hard Arthur thought he might actually explode. He carried the large bouquet of roses that he forced Merlin to smuggle from the royal garden behind his back, stopping every so often to check he wasn't being followed. Finally, after much stopping, Arthur reached Gwen's serving quarters. He knocked on the door and waited, coughing to clear his throat. He ran a hand through his hair then quickly smoothed it back down again. After what seemed like an eternity, Gwen finally opened the door.

Arthur couldn't help but be completely blown away by her beauty. Even though she seemed a bit bleary-eyed after a quick snooze, her black curls framed her delicate heart-shaped face. Her big brown doe eyes widened when she saw who her visitor was. She quickly smoothed her dress down.

"Oh Arthur, I wasn't expecting you," Gwen stammered. "I'll just go and get –"

"No!" Arthur said a little more gruffly than he meant, holding her wrist. "Guinevere, I –" He began, then remembered what Merlin had told him. He knelt down on one knee, clasping her hands in his.

"Guinevere," he started again, a little more confident before. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Would you do me the greatest honour, of being my wife?"

Gwen hugged him, tears in her eyes. "Oh Arthur, of course I will!"

And the two stood there in their embrace on the balcony, as the knights and servants gathered in the courtyard beneath, watching their future Queen and cheering.

* * *

_**I know it's been a while, so my apologies, but as the Christmas holidays are rapidly approaching I should have more time to update. Thanks for reading! And remember to comment, and subscribe!**_


End file.
